Memories
by Sora-album
Summary: AU, mix between "Alice In Wonderland" movie Rin x Sesshomaru. Rin, the daughter of Abraham Crunsher, a businessman who known as " Mad Player",must marry Inuyasha, son of her father's friend. Run from her problem, she trap in a strange world which always come in her dream, the Underland. Meet the Mad Hatter aka Sesshomaru, will she stay or...forget?
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIES**

Hello, everyone! It's my first fanfics, a mix between RinxSess + Alice in Wonderland movie. Hope u enjoy it J

Disclaimer : **I do not own Inuyasha nor Alice in Wonderland and other related characters. They just inspire me.**

(Bold letters = flashback, italic = Rin's mind)

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

**Prolog**

**"Off with her head!" yelled a woman with red-fired hair, pointed her finger to me. And then, all of her Red Army tried to catch me. I was running away, trying to save myself, when a white-strong arm catch my waist, took me to the bushes.**

** "Mad Hatter" I whispered. He just gave me his mad-smile. "Now, you just have to be silent," he said. I nodded. He took me in his back and kept run until we met a woman with white shiny hair. **

**She turned around, faced me. "So, you named Karin?", she asked. I blinked and nodded, looked at her amazingly. Her calm eyes, long white dress, and that beautiful smile, would make everyone fall in love with her. "Do you want to go home?" she asked again. I shook my head and now her eyes became sad. "How about your mother and your sister that waiting for you? We can play again sometimes…" she said. _Mother, sister? Ah, yes…I were in picnic with them._**

**Suddenly, she gave me a bottle with dark blue liquid in it. "Please, drink it!" Then I realized, the sound of Red Army footsteps. _They want me to go home because of these Red Army! Hey, I can and want to stay! But….If they catch me and the others…._**

**"Can I come back again?" I asked. Read my mind, Mad Hatter pats my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we will meet again, soon" He gave me his smile, but not that mad smile, it's just….beauty smile. The army just a few meter from us. I don't know why, I drank the liquid quickly and everything became blur….**

I open my eyes and realize that I sit on a soft blue bed. I breath fast, still shock with an event just pass. I feel my hear, beats so fast. _No, Rin. It's just a nightmare._ I look around. A blue sleep light, white wall with some of my painting at it, red desk with many literature book which I haven't read, and a triangle clock which show one past five after meridian. I sigh loudly, _I am still in my bedroom. _

"You know that China can became our alley," I hear a familiar voice from the living room, which is near my bedroom. My father's voice. I turn from my bed, open the door and watch a conversation between my father and a long silver haired man.

"You know that we have many enemy there, which have ever made relationship and large region. It's like a suicide." The stranger said.

" And I have to repeat again, the only way to achieve the impossible is to believe it is possible. It's a chance for us if we want to enlarge our connection in Asia. Even we are a new company…." He stops and stares at his eleven years old daughter.

"Excuse me, Inutashio" The man nods. "Nightmare again?" my father says, brings me back to my bed.

I nod, " It always the same, again".

"Tell me the dream,"

"I follow a waist coat rabbit and fall into large hole. Then, I met strange creatures…"

"Like what?" he asks curiously.

" Blue caterpillar, rabbit that can talk, a fire haired woman and smiling cat!"

He rises his eyelash "I don't know cat can smile,"

"Neither do I," I answer and then shock with my own mind,

" Am I mad?"

He puts his hand on my forehead and then lift it and " I'm afraid so. You're mad, bonkers, off your head. But, I tell you a secret…"

I'm waiting for him to continue his word and then feel happy and relaxed, "All the best people are."

He sighs "It's just a dream, my little Rin. Nothing can harm you. But if you're too frightened, you always can wake up. Like this.." then, he pinches my cheeks.

"Hey..It's not funny! It make my cheeks fatter!" I said angrily, a little. He cares my head and gives a kiss on my forehead.

"Have a sweet dream, Karin."

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

How about that? Same story or same plot is out of my control.

Sorry 4 any typo or other mistake, and please review

Next : **Ten years later**, Rin just has graduated from Harvard and planned to visit her mother in Japan. But, what if her arrive become her marriage? I'll be back….2 weeks later.(I give it a little fix)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 of Memories : TEN YEARS LATER**

Mmm… I got 0 reviews. (Yey!). It's the next chapter, hope u enjoy it too!

Disclaimer : **I do not own Inuyasha nor Alice in Wonderland and other related characters. They just inspire me.**

(Bold letters = flashback, italic = Rin's mind)

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

"**Can I come back again?" I asked. **

"**Don't worry, we will meet again, soon"**

Someone shocks my shoulder, "Excuse me, Miss. We have arrived."

I opened my eyes from long slumber. Big blue eyes stares at me, make me a little surprise. She is one of Airbour's stewardess, shown by her blue-white uniform. I look around, it's just too calm for economic plane…_What? I have sleep too long so every creatures in this plane have left?. _"We have arrived, Miss. So, we can just leave and bring your stuffs." She said again, in unfriendly tone. I hurry carry my stuff from the top of my seat, and walk away from the new-anger stewardess.

I'm out of the plane, feeling the air of Japan, even it's not as fresh as I remember. I look at my watch. _Ops, it has been two past fifteen, they must have been waiting for me for 30 minutes._ I take a little sprint to airport gate and not so long I can see a woman in blue blouse and grey long skirt with high ponytail black hair, waving her hand to me. She is my sister, Sango.

I run and hug her, "I miss you,"

" You always say that every time we phone you," Sango says, giggle.

"Hey, where is mother?" I ask, part from her.

"She is preparing a big party for your graduation. And you're lucky because it held on Inutashio's castle!" She answers happily.

"You have not to say it's a castle. It's just a big house with large garden," I say, taking back my memory about my visit to his house long time ago.

" Ok, I'll tell you others on the way home," she says, give me a code for waiting her taking her car. It's a pink mini car, _I wonder how her husband could drive it to his office._ I look around, again, my old behavior to observe the environment around me. It has changed. _More people, more buildings, more cars, and less trees_. I hope I have a new life here. I have gotten my MBA degree, so it's a chance to get to Alpha Inc., Inutashio's network company. After my father was dead on his way to enlarge his network in South East Asia, he have been my second father and helped my family's finance.

It takes a half hour to my home-sweet-home. I take a rest. It's three past four, I have a half hour for preparing myself. I take a short shower and then, I wear a dark blue – coverless shoulder dress and with dark green kets cover my white feet. Sango said that the party will attend by many important persons from many computer company in the world. It can happen because today is also only son of Inutashio's 25th birthday, how lucky I am.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

"What are you wearing on?! You're a lady now, how you can just….. wear that dress? You supposed to wear other better!" a woman with light purple Victorian dress says angrily to me, my mother. I just two minute ago arrived at Inutashio's gate, and she has given me more than one complains, not let me to talk. _I know we come ten minutes late, the party has started and I wear kets in a party, but it is not a problem to make she is so upset…_

"Could you greet or hug her at first? She just arrived, Mum. I have tell her about her dress. But…here she is. " I nod with my sister's words.

"How are you, Mum?" I say, start the conversation.

She sighs, " I'm fine and thanks. I'm sorry to be angry just because of your dress. But, Sango must have told you about Izayoi's dress that lent to us for your party." She said, raises her voice at the last sentence to my red dressed sister. "Uhm…. You have to meet Inuyasha, he have waiting for you in dance floor more than five minutes!" and then push me to front garden.

_Inuyasha? Like I have heard his name….. And why must Inutashio's wife lent me a dress? Is it a very very important party?_

I walk to dance floor in middle of garden, there are many people with formal Victorian dress and suit dance with their couple. Just like in a wedding party in fairy tale. Suddenly, I push to the centre of dance floor by stranger. He has golden eyes, short hair with a couple of his long silver hair lay down in front of his ears, match with his diamond face. _I knew him! He is the one of trouble maker in my high school in Cambridge! So…. He is Inutashio's son, huh?_

-At the other side of dance floor-

"I'm sorry for my daughter. She has just arrived from America…."

"No problem, and I'm glad your daughter prefer wearing that dress with kets and makes my son waiting." Izayoi says and leaves her husband with Risa Crunsher.

"Forgive my wife, she has planned it for twenty five years." Inutashio says.

"If Abraham were here…." She says, sadness show in her eyes.

" My condolences. I think of him often. He was truly a man of vision. I hope you don't think I've take advantage of your misfortunes,"

He takes a deep breath and continues, "He was a "Mad Player". Give us his mad idea and…here our company stands on almost every part of world."

She nods, "I'm glad you still want to help us after the accident. And just it I can thanks to you."

-back to the dance floor-

"You're Inuyasha, huh? I wonder whether you called as "Yukizumo", a pen name?" I say, rising my left eyebrow.

"You have never change, Rin…" he says, leading my dance.

"So… how's about your girlfriend Kagome? Does she come?" I say curiously.

It's a long silent, even in dance floor. We still dance but his mind on her and his eyes show confused and sadness. He finally answers," No and I hope you do not ask it later." Someone waves her hand to us from the side of dance floor, who I recognize as Mrs. Izayoi. He brings, leaves me with his mother and says, "Meet me at gazebo in ten minutes."

"I hope you enjoy this party," she starts conversation and leads me to her Labyrinth garden.

"Mm…Actually yes. It's a big party for your son birthday and unfortunately in the same day of my arrive,"

"It's more than that, darling. And actually, it has been planned. We just don't want you to end like Aunt Kaede, you know what I mean…"

I'm little shocked. _It has been planned? Wait a minute…..Me, in my 21__st__, and his birthday of 25__th__, with many people in formal Victorian dress…Aunt Kaede, my mother's sister who became an old burden and getting crazy. Don't say…._

Look at my shock face, she explains, "I thought your mother has told you. Well, it's not too late. Like in your mind, it's your engagement party. It has planned since your…"

I cut her words, "Why you all don't tell me?! This is not fair!"

_Of course it's not fair. I have just graduated and I want to start business with Inutashio, not become his daughter in law! Besides, he is a Lord, a wife of Lord must not work! That can close my chance_.

"Don't raise your voice!" she says, exactly she orders. "Now, I wanna tell you about Inuyasha, as a preparation for you became his wife." She look at white rose bushes beside her, and says angrily, "Urgh…..I have tell that gardener to plant red one!"

"You can paint them red instead." She rise her eyebrow, " What a ridiculous idea! And back to Inuyasha…"

"He doesn't like milk or coffee, just jasmine tea. He doesn't like any of his stuff dusty or messy, Also do not put any nuts in his food, he is allergic of nuts, cat, dust, and old furniture..."

When she is speaking a lot, I look around, enjoy the Green Labyrinth. Until I see something moves along rose bushes.

"Do you see that?!" I cut her words, again.

"What?"

"There was a rabbit."

"No way, This garden always kept by Greyhound. Now….what did I say?"

"He is allergic of nuts, cat, dust, and old furniture..."

She speaks a lot again, but and I don't listen anymore. I see the white rabbit again, twice this time. _I can't stand this, my curious mind is too big._ "I'm sorry Mrs. Izayoi, but I must find out what was I see." I leave her and run nowhere, exploring the labyrinth.

I stop to take a breath, I have arrived at the edge of Labyrinth. It's so silent until I realize there are a couple of human, kissing passionately behind the Labyrinth. I recognize one of them, "Miroku…..?"

Hear my voices, they part. The girl goes nowhere and here stand Miroku, my sister's husband. "E…I can explain that. She is an old friend," he says worriedly.

"But, you two were so close." I take a step, stay far from him

"Hey…take easy, it's your engagement party then…You won't tell Sango, will you? You don't want to ruin your sister marriage and your own party, do you?"

" I know that and I will not engage to anybody today. Huh..I'm better than a man that betrays my sister from her back and stand in front of me without regret. I thought you have throw your pervert behavior. How unlucky my sister…."

"I have looked for you all this time." Someone sputters behind me. I turn around and face disappointed Inuyasha.

"Let's go to the gazebo. They have waited too long"

He takes my hand and picks me to the gazebo. I realized everyone stares at us, especially my mother, Sango, Miroku, Mr. Inutashio and Mrs. Izayoi. _They just give me a pressure….. _Inuyasha knees in front of me, takes my hand.

_Owh…it starts, I wanna stop it, but HOW?!_

"Karin Crunsher…"

"Inuyasha…."

He rises his eyebrow, "What is that for?"

"There is a blue caterpillar on your shoulder," I whispered, look at his right shoulder. My eyes widens, he is going to smash it!

I take the poor caterpillar out of his shoulder "No, don't hurt it!" and put it on nearest plant. _Here we go again…_

"Karin Crunsher….." he stops and continues, "Will you be my wife?"

I just can suck my saliva and look to the audience "Umm…well…everyone expects me to say "yes", and I don't want to end like….But…"

I see that waist coast rabbit, as same as in my dream. He look at his necklace clock and stares at me like he expects me to go with him.

"I think… I need a moment," Just then, I run away, leave very embarrassed Inuyasha at gazebo and surprised audience, follow the rabbit nowhere he leads me

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Fiuh…those are long enough chapter. I wonder whether your opinion about my first story. Same story or same plot is out of my control. Sorry for typo/other mistake. So…please review

Next : **Karin or Rin? **Following the rabbit who named Shippo, Rin comes into strange world : Underland and meet Kohaku, the twins and Kirara, the beast from Ruby Castle. And what does Absolem, the blue caterpillar mean with Rin is not Karin?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2 of Memories : Karin or Rin?**

Mmm… I still expecting for reviews. It's the next chapter, hope u enjoy it too!

Disclaimer : **I do not own Inuyasha nor Alice in Wonderland and other related characters. They just inspire me.**

(Bold letters = flashback, italic = Rin's mind)

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

I run, following the rabbit. I realize that I run in a forest at Inutashio's backyard. The rabbit stops and jumps into a big hole near an old oak tree. _Must I follow him? Yes, if I want to know what is the meaning of my dream and maybe the best solution for my problems. _ But I knee and look into the hole first, realize how deep it is. My hands slip, and I fall down to the hole.

I just can yell, face to the ground. The root, odd thing like piano and spring bed, everything spinning around me, and I just still fall…like never touch the ground.

I close my eyes, hoping the dream will be over soon when finally…

Bruukkk!

My body drops a little hurt. Spontaneously, I sit and open my eyes, looking around. It's dark chocolate wooden floor with a standing ceramic lamp. _Strange, I feel my hair downside up, forcing gravity_. I widen my eyes. _Nuts._

I fell down from my first landing, to the real ceramic floor. After a while, I stand and look around, again. It's a dark green room with chest floor, no window but a strange door in every cardinal.

I try to open every door, but they locked. Then, I realize there is a glass table in the corner of the room, a black key on it. I take the key and try to every door. _Damn, they still lock. Where I can go out?_

I don't know why, my feeling takes me to push the curtains, a tiny brown door appears behind it. I try the key once again and….it's work!

A little light come from the door. But…. As like the size, I can't pass through it. I back to the table, hope for other keys. There's a bottle of yellow bright liquid with "Drink Me" text sticks at it.

I open the bottle caps. It smell like expired wine plus fresh fish._ Should I try it?_

"It's only a dream," I calm down my own self and drink it. Heat spreads in my body and slowly my body becomes smaller, smaller and smaller…

I reach out from my oversized dress. Luckily, I wore my white underwear dress. I run to the small door, actually now in the size as same as me. It's locked. I back to the table that taller than me, trying to reach the key.

-at outside of the door-

Behind the locked door, some persons watching Rin, a boy with red Victorian clothes and waist coat rabbit argued each other.

"You thought she would remember all this from the first time." The young boy mutters, playing his silver knife.

"You brought the wrong Rin."

"She's the right one. I'm certain of it." The rabbit replies.

"She's the wrong Rin!"

The rabbit sighs, "Give her a chance." And they watch again through a hole at the door.

-back to locked room-

_It's too high, I can't reach it._

I'm looking around, searching for something that can support me to get the key, when I stare at a white cupcake covered by glass box, two feet from me.

I walk closer, take the cake with "Eat Me" letters surround it. _Why every food in here can order me?_ _But, it's no problem to try._

I bite it a half, as delicious as my mother's home cupcakes. And it makes me grow bigger, bigger, and…Now my body touches the ceiling.

I get the key and drink the stale wine. I run to the door and unlock it. _Finally, I come out!_

It isn't much better at the outside.

I find ceramic ladder lead me to a huge gate, almost same as Inutaisho's, with large odd forest. I walk in.

Cloudy sky, huge orchid flower, animal shaped trees, green pig that run pass me, and stinging dragonfly that actually a horse liked creature.

"Curiouser, curiouser…" I mutter to my self.

A few steps more, I found some creatures.

"I told you she's the right Rin." Says the waist coat rabbit.

"I'm not convinced," a young boy with red Victorian suit replies, arms crossed.

"How is that for gratitude? I was out there for weeks, trailing one Rin after the next and…" They're still arguing, when I look up to them. There are some human faced flower looked at me with their underestimate eyes.

"Doesn't look like anything herself!" one of the flower says, the rose one.

"That's because she's the wrong Rin!" the boy shouts, finger pointed to me. _Wait, is he blind? With those pure white eyes?_

"If she was, she might be."

"But if she isn't, she ain't." Now, twins big brother debate.

"But if she was so, she would be."

"But she isn't, no how!"

"How can I be the wrong Rin when this is my dream?" I say, cut their dialogue off. I can see confuse in their eyes with my statement, but I continue…

"And who are you if I might ask?"

"Oh, I'm Tweedledee and he's Tweedledum." The right says, but his brother says…

"Cherry wise, I'm Tweedledum and he's Tweedledee."

A blue dodo bird finally speaks up, "We should consult Absolum."

"Exactly! Absolem will know who she is." The rose accepts.

One of the twins comes to me, "Alice, come on dear."

Then, the other hands me," It's not being your turn, it's so unfair."

"Hey! Leave off her!"

" Let go!" After a few arguments, with a little help from the rabbit, both of them take me to this Absolem.

On the way surrounded by green mushrooms, they say that he is wise, the wisest and…absolute. _Maybe he is kind of fortune-teller...  
_

Now, blue smokes surround us and they come from Shisa used by a blue caterpillar.

"Who are you?" he asks, blow the smoke.

I cough, _It's as same as cigarettes!_ "Absolem?!"

"You're not Absolem. I'm Absolem. The question is : Who are you?"

"Karin."

"We shall see." He replies

_Excuse me?_ "What do you mean by that? I ought to know who I am."

"Yes, you ought, stupid girl!" his voice rises.

Then, he orders "Unroll the Oraculum."

a roll of papers on red mushroom is opened by them.

"The Oraculum, being the calendrical compemdium of Underland." The rabbit explains.

I see a doodle style painting, like a photography of events that has passed.

"It's a calendar," I conclude.

"No, it's Oraculum," Absolem replies_. Is he always bad tempered?_

"It tells of each and every day since the beginning." He explains.

"Today is the Gribling Day, in the time of the Ruby Queen…" the rabbit continues. At the same time, I see my picture with others reading the Oraculum._ It has written._

"Show her the Frabjus Day…"

"Yes, Frabjus, being the day you slay Naraku." Says Tweedledee, if I'm not wrong, excitedly.

"Sorry? Slay what?"

"That being you there with Vorpal Sword" Tweedledum points a picture. A woman rises her sword to a black giant dragon.

"No other sword can slay Naraku. No how. " they continue.

I gasp, actually shock, "That's not me…"

"I know!" the boy that called Kohaku says angrily, pull out his silver knife.

"Resolve this for us, Absolem. Is she the right Rin?" the rabbit asks.

"Not. Hardly.." and then he disappears into the smokes.

"I told you…" Kohaku says, press me.

"I said so," the twins says together. The flowers look at me more underestimate, plus disappointed.

The rabbit comes in front of them.

"I was certain of you."

I just can reply, " Sorry, I don't mean to be the wrong Rin…"

_Wait a minute…_

"This is my dream. I'm going to wake up and you all will disappear." Then, I closed my eyes and pinch my self.

It passes a few second and nothing happen. There are still there when I open my eyes! They widen their eyes.

_That's odd. Pinching usually does the trick.._

"I could stick you if that would help?!" Kohaku says, playing his tools.

"It might actually, thank you,"

"My pleasure," Then, he comes closer with knife pointed to my white neck. I shock

Right after that, a growl comes from the bushes. Everyone becomes frightened and ready for run when a white large wolf with two tails and fire surround its feet shows its self.

"Kirara!" they yell.

Its dark red eyes stare at me, like hunt a prey. It growls, _God, it hunts me._

I run away as fast as I can. Looking back, I see Red Army capture all of them, but some can escape. Kirara still hunts me. It leaves burned sign on the way it steps.

I hide behind large tree and just then the beast broke it. _I have to run again! _It almost catch me and throw all of dust around us. I keep run till I stop and realize something.

"It's only a dream…"'

I turn around, face it. "Nothing can hurt me."

A few foots away, Kohaku watches this. "What is she doing?!". He run to her.

"It can't hurt me, It can't hurt me…" I repeat it to my self, although I feel my heart beats fast.

It comes closer.

Its front leg almost reaches me…

At the time, Kohaku jumps to it, takes off his knife. The sharp thing pulls out a red diamond from Kirara's forehead, leaves it roars.

He saves me, but…Kirara's claw reaches my right arm, leaves big scars.

I still mematung there. _IT'S NOT A DREAM ANYMORE._

"Run, you great love!" I wake up by Kohaku's voice. As his order, I run away, no matter where is it. Just then, no where they come, the twins run with me.

-Back to Absolem's place-

Kirara's footsteps leave everything around it burned. A man that his face covers with perban comes and pick an old gulungan kertas. The Oraculum.

He unrolls it, show him that Rin escaped successfully.

He takes his horse, rides to the Ruby Castle with his Red Army.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Fiuh…those are long enough, especially for my long absence. Same story or same plot is out of my control. Sorry for typo/other mistake. So…please review

Next : **Mad Hatter.** He can be anything and he is mad enough to fight. Will he become Rin's alley? And you'll find out who is the Ruby Queen.


End file.
